


our favorite dirty little secret

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [8]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	our favorite dirty little secret

Death has always been a dirty little secret of Mystic Falls. The town tries to keep it under wraps and keep the fact that they've had vampires on the loose since the late 19th century. Every death the sheriff learns of fills her with dread until it's revealed it was from natural causes or an accident. The hairs on her neck stand on end until she knows for a fact that it wasn't an "animal" attack. Death she knows is a part of life but life in Mystic Falls isn't always pleasant. The return of attacks fills her heart with dread because no one outside of the Founder's Council will ever know what truly happened to their loved ones.


End file.
